Warriors at Hogwarts
by XxShadedleafxX
Summary: Ever since Harry's dream about cats everything has been different. The lives of his friends will never be the same again. Same is to say about the warrior cats. Unless...
1. Prologue

**Hello this is my first crossover with _Harry Potter_ and _Warriors_!**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The black wind was tugging in every direction. The noise had awoken Harry. He peered outside the window, grabbing his wand.

A terrible sucking noise sounded from the other side of the dorm. He spun around, and he slowly walked to the trunk that the noise had came from. With a shuddering hand, Harry opened the large chest.

Nothing was inside. He slowly shut the lid, trying not to wake up any of his dorm mates.

Harry started to make his way to his bed when he heard another sound.

It sounded like a foghorn mixed with a shimmery firework.

 _Fred and George are up to their old tricks again!_ Harry thought as he made his way to his bed.

But then a very strange sound made him change his mind. A meow. A meow of a cat. _They could never pull that off so well!_

"Lumos Maximus," Harry whispered. The tip of his wand lit up. He scanned the floor for a cat but couldn't find one. He looked out all of the five windows as well.

No cat.

Then his lightning scar throbbed as he was thrown into a vision. He could see the ground, an orange rocky ground. There were tons of cats walking around. They were talking. And he could understand them.

Harry got to his feet, which wasn't as high up as he thought it would be. He tried to walk towards the cats, but his feet wouldn't move. As if they were stuck in tar.

A flash of white made him shut his eyes. When he opened them he was watching some kids at Hogwarts, the school for witches and wizards. He was in his exact dorm. Except he was looking down on new kids. One of them was a tall boy with dirty blonde hair.

Then another flash brought him back to reality. His wand was rolling on the floor and he stooped to pick it up.

Harry quickly took a couple breathes and walked back to his bed. He carelessly flopped onto it. The bed creaked.

Harry shut his green eyes and fell asleep. He figured he would deal with it in the morning.

But we all know that wasn't going to happen.


	2. Lionblaze's Realization

**OxO**

* * *

 **Lionblaze's POV**

I could hear snoring.

 _Berrynose..._

I open my brown eyes to a very bright light and shut them again.

 _What is Foxleap up to this time?_

I reach out my forepaw and hit thin air.

 _Hmm_

I also realize that I am laying in my nest on my back. I roll over and get to my paws. But I slip and fall back onto my nest.

 _Wait this isn't my nest!_

I figure that I must've slipped onto someone else's nest. Hopefully not Berrynose's! I get to my paws and end up sitting.

Something smelled like it was burning. I opened my eyes again to realize that I am not in ThunderClan territory.

I was in a big den with a large metal thing in the center. It seemed to be letting off heat. I was sitting on a soft flat thing made of feathers. It had a wooden frame, but it didn't look like the branches were woven together.

There was a see-through thing with frost on it on the other side of the den. There were wooden storage clefts everywhere.

I got off the feather filled thing I was laying on, and felt my back paws hit the ground. It felt normal to let my forepaws just hang.

I finally started moving. Almost instinctively. I saw another thing about my size moving around too.

"Hey, what are you?" I called across the den. It looked kinda like a Twoleg.

"I'm-" the kid started, "well I'm not so sure. I was a cat but now I feel different."

"Me too!" I said. Hopefully this was going somewhere. "My name is Lionblaze."

"Lionblaze?! Is that you?!" The kid squinted his round eyes and took a step towards me. "It's me, Mousewhisker."

 _What?_ I almost said aloud.

Mousewhisker was looking straight at me. He had light brown stuff on top of his head. He had a different shape too. He was smaller than eyelevel for me and he was wearing oldly colored pelts. I looked down at my pelt and realized that I was wearing weird pelts too.

I returned my gaze to my old friend. "Do you know where we are?" He shook his head.

I just finally realized the big difference with Mousewhisker. He didn't have ears or a tail!

"What happened to your tail and ears?!" I exclaimed. Something was stirring on one of the feather filled nests. Another shape, like Mousewhisker, was getting up. Except that it had blonde fur on its head.

Mousewhisker didn't seem to see the other boy. "I don't have a tail?! What about whiskers?" He frantically checked his face. "How can I be called Mousewhisker if I don't have any whiskers?!"

"Mouswhisker?" the new kid sitting up on the nest questioned.

Mousewhisker jumped about 2 tail lengths off the ground. He whipped to face the blonde-headed boy. "Who-who are you?"

"My name is Berrynose," the kid said flatly.

"Berrynose?!" Me and Mousewhisker chided together.

We both walked towards him.

"What's wrong with you guys?" he asked, screwing up his face.

"What's wrong with me? What's with you?" I said.

"I am perfectly normal," Berrynose said and licked his forepaw. He realized something was wrong and froze. "What is this?!" he shook his paw furiously.

I looked at my own paws and realized that they were the same as Berrynose's. I tried to unsheathe my claws but it didn't work.

I looked back to my friends. They were staring at me.

"What?"

Mouswhisker lifted his forepaw and pointed a claw-like thing at something behind me. I spun around.

Something silvery stood in front of us. I could see the nest Berrynose was sitting on. And Mousewhisker was staring into it too.

In the middle was a tall shape standing up. He had dirty blonde stuff on his head. He didn't have ears or a tail or even fur. Instead, he was wearing mismatched Twoleg pelts.

I gulped and so did the picture of the tall person in the shiny thing. I moved my leg and so did the Twoleg in the mirror.

"Is," I started, "that me?"


	3. Wizards in the Clearing

**Don't forget to tell me what you think...**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

I blinked my eyes open to a yellowish tinted light. As soon as I opened my eyes though, did I realize, that I was not at Hogwarts. I tried to get to my feet and noticed a lot of cats curled up asleep.

Somehow I made it out of the room full of cats.

 _What a weird dream._

Outside I heard birds chirping. The ground was warmed by the sun and felt good on my bare feet. I looked at my feet and saw that I wasn't standing on carpet.

The ground was a orangey color.

 _Just like in my vision!_

I looked around. I was in a giant clearing with walls of orange rock. There was a pile of dead birds and mice in the corner and a large pile of rocks led up to a small cavern and a stone ledge. Behind me were lots of mini houses made of sticks. Cats were sleeping in them.

An orange tabby tom walked out of the house of sticks. I peered at him. He was eyelevel with me and seemed my size. He seemed to notice me staring at him.

 _Oh great! I don't know how to speak cat!_

 **Ron's POV**

I was slithering somewhat like a snake, out of the house made of sticks.

 _Didn't kids ever learn not to build houses out of sticks from that Three Little Pigs story?_

I sighed. A black and white cat was staring at me. I turned towards it.

"What are you staring at me for?" I snapped at the skinny cat. I turned, not expecting an answer.

"Sorry," he just managed to squeak out. I turned around, which was surprisingly easy. He flicked his tail and looked at the ground.

"Wait. You can hear me?"

"Yeah," the black and white cat mewed. "What's your name?"

"R-Ron," I stuttered.

The black tom looked wide-eyed at me. "Ron? But-but-"

"But what?"

"You're a cat!"

"No, I'm not!" I said and lifted my hand off the ground. I hadn't realized that my hands were on the ground too. "You're a cat!" I tried to point at the tom, but my fingers wouldn't separate. I looked at my hand.

It was covered in fur. Cat fur!

I looked at it more closely, and realized that the other cat was doing the same with his paws. As if he had never realized that he was a cat.

The paw was covered in ginger fur. I ran it along my face and felt two things sticking out of my head.

 _Ears!?_

I was a ginger tabby cat!

"Ron, its me," the tom was focusing his attention on me again. "Its me, Harry Potter."


	4. Diagon Alley

**LALALALALALALA I LIKE PIZZA! OwO**

 **Also if like older cats appear with younger cats just ignore; they are all around the same age  
Except maybe professors and headmasters...**

* * *

 **Hollyleaf's POV**

 _It has been three moons -I mean months- since I woke up as a Twoleg. Since then we have learned how to act normally as Twolegs. We learned to move around -walk- and how to eat and even how to wash ourselves._

 _But we aren't just any Twolegs, we all can do magic._

 _If we follow the rules. I love rule following!_

I looked up from my diary.

The bus was slowing to a stop. I heard a terrible screech, and I closed my diary. My brother, Lionblaze, was sitting next to me. He was talking to Foxleap across the aisle.

I still hadn't made any friends yet, but I knew I would.

Once we were off the bus we followed Bluestar, our headmaster, to a small little brick wall. All the students of Hogwarts -the school we now attend- were cluttering around her.

"Students of Hogwarts," Bluestar said quietly. "Today we are going to get wands at Olivander's."

Olivander's was the name of the best wand shop in the Wizarding World. I had checked out a book from the library -a Twoleg building with things to read- a while ago about this wand shop.

I straightened my robe as I prepared to enter the Diagon Alley. This alley had loads of secret wizarding shops for wizards and witches alike.

Bluestar said the magic words and the brick wall unfolded and opened. I followed Lionblaze and my other brother, Jayfeather, past the brick wall. Jayfeather is blind. I grasped his hand as we walked down the cobblestone path.

 **Jayfeather's POV**

A soft hand brushed my hand. I know that it was my sister, Hollyleaf, so I let her guide me into the Wizarding World of Diagon Alley. It wasn't much of a sight for me, since I am blind, but still I could feel the magic in the air.

We walked down the cobblestone path -Hollyleaf told me it was cobblestone- until something hit me hard in the back. I fell the to the cold ground.

"Well, well, lookie here," someone was sneering. "It's blind boy and his girlfriend." I heard laughing. I got to my feet, brushing off the dirt from my robe.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my sister," I said through clenched teeth.

"No one would ever want to be your girlfriend anyways," he sneered.

"I bet someone would," Hollyleaf was defending me again.

 _I can defend myself you know!_

"Yeah, coming from his ugly sister," another voice sneered.

I finally made out who it was. It was Breezepelt and his gang.

"Nice one Crowfeather," Breezepelt jeered.

"What am I a mirror?" Hollyleaf snapped back. Breezepelt's gang didn't respond at first.

"Whatever losers," a girl said as their footsteps faded away.

 _Geez, I hope that they won't be sorted into the same house as I am!_


End file.
